Eternal Light
by Draco Arc Nova
Summary: 20 years after Eternal Love a mysterious dragon arrives in the world with an unforgiving mission. Shadedulath and the Shadows of Truth seek out Spyro and ask for his assistance to save their homes from this dragon. The fates of all lie with Spyro.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Light**

**Disclaimer:** Everything that is mine I own. Everything else belongs to it's rightfully owner. Any questions just ask.

**Authors Note:** Here's the sequel to Eternal Love. This story will involve quite a bit of religious stuff as I am strongly Christian. I try to express my beliefs as well as possible without trying to upset or insult other religions which I have no intention of doing as I respect what other people believe. I will be expressing these beliefs through the dragons' religion or beliefs. Again I don't mean to offend anyone.

**Chapter 1: A Light From the Sky**

Night covered the land in darkness and stars showed themselves to those who watched the night sky. The plains and hills were lush with plant life which was barren and devoid of life ten years earlier.

No one would have guessed that this pleasant spot was the sight of the most violent battle in the war against Marthaeter, the Battle of Liberation. The Portal of Dragons was just shy of a mile's distance away from the scene. The area around the portal was greatly changed.

The Shadows of Katsumoto had set up a fortress with the help of the locals to defend the portal. This small fortress acted as a second base for the men if their primary base of operations was destroyed. On the walls, small patrols of men and sometimes Avalarians or the rare moles were spotted.

Outside the walls in the surrounding area small patrols crossed the plains and hills. One such patrol was out on the edge of the territory that they patrolled and were making their way northeast when a member of the patrol noticed that the sky was growing brighter.

The men knew it wasn't anywhere near dawn yet and no storm clouds could be seen. It was when they looked into the heavens did they see what was causing the night sky to brighten as much as it had.

"A falling star!" one of the men cried.

"What omen is this?" another stated, "What have we done to upset our Ancestors?"

The star continued to descend and as it did the night sky grew brighter so that the stars that were just visible were hidden and the sky was as bright was midday.

The men watched in awe and concern as the light grew closer and closer to the ground and after a few moments of watching the light descend it collided with the ground causing an upheaval of earth. A gust of wind swept past them nearly knocking them off their feet.

The dust blocked their view of what was there and two members of the patrol were sent back to the fortress to inform their commander of what was taking place while the others advanced towards the site of impact to investigate.

* * *

A flash of light and the sound of a large explosion caught the attention of a group of travelers, these travelers where brothers in the order known as the Shadows of Katsumoto. Among these brothers was the leader of the group, Shadedulath, the man that led the order against the evil of Marthaeter ten years ago with the help of their dragon friends to free this land they called home.

Shadedulath was on his way to visit Spyro and Cynder in Dragoth, the City of Dragons. With him was Walker, his trusted friend and second in command, Hotakata, his personal advisor and captain of Shadedulath's guards, and the four finest guards Shadedulath has ever known, Sharlad, Yariv, Catyris, and Olerp. The party watched for several minutes wondering what caused such an event.

"There," Hotakata pointed out, "Our brothers approach the site."

A few miles away they could spot six black cloaked figures making their way to the site of impact.

"Let's head down there and find out what we can from them," Walker suggested as he looked to Shadedulath for approval.

Shadedulath nodded his approval of the idea and they descended the small hill they were on down towards their brothers who were nearing the now visible crater. They made their way down the gradual slope and it wasn't until the ground flatted did they begin to run at towards their fellow brothers who stopped at the sight of their approach.

Hotakata, whose speed none in the group could match, had ceased his running a hundred feet from the group and called out, "Lower your weapons my brother, your lord, Shadedulath, is approaching."

Upon hearing the news the patrol lowered their swords and bows, bowing as Shadedulath and his group reached them.

"Brothers, what has happened here?" Shadedulath asked.

"My lord we are not sure ourselves," the leader of the patrol stated, "We had came to investigate but decided it would be wisest to wait for orders from Brother Kelson who should arrive within the hour."

"I admire your decision but I am here and I will ask you to join my guard in discovering the truth of what happened here," Shadedulath stated.

"We will my lord," the man stated.

The thirteen black robed men climbed the short lip of the crater to find it no deeper than ten feet in the center but reached across for some distance. In the center of the crater there was a ball of light.

The group approached the glowing sphere and when they were twenty feet away they stopped, watching the sphere for any sign of action. After a few moments of waiting one of the men from the patrol picked up a chunk of dirt and tossed it towards the ball of light.

The chunk hit the sphere bursting into flames upon contact. The group took a few steps back from the sphere seeing what would happen to anything that touched the sphere of light.

A few moments later the sphere glowed more intensely and a bright flash blinded them temporally. When they had recovered their sight they saw a great dragon standing before them with pure white scales that covered most of his form. The dragon's horns and claws were a silver coloration along with his eyes. His tail was bare at its end baring no weapon on it.

The Shadows of Katsumoto looked in awe at the great dragon unsure how to respond to its presence. The dragon had not noticed them yet and stretched its limbs and wings. When the dragon was finished stretching it noticed the thirteen black clad men.

Shadedulath stepped forward when the dragon's attention was focused on them saying, "Welcome dragon, we saw your fall and came to see what happened. I am Shadedulath, lord of the Shadows of Katsumoto."

The white dragon's head lowered to their level and peered at them with eyes that looked like molten pools of silver before saying, "Well met Shadedulath of the Shadows of Katsumoto. I am Ur the Bringer sent by the highest of the Ancestors with a task that must be carried out."

The men that heard this could only wonder at what the dragon was referring to.

"_What could a dragon sent by the Ancestors want here?"_ Shadedulath thought to himself.

"What task do you have here?" Shadedulath asked.

"To cleanse this land and make it pure as it was before the great wars long ago," Ur replied.

"You have arrived late then by many years," Shadedulath informed Ur, "Malefor and Marthaeter were destroyed by Spyro, Lord of Time."

"I have know this for some time now," Ur stated, "My task is not to that but to erase the effects they have had on this land and restore it to what it was when it was first created."

"But you would displace thousands of people from their homes," Shadedulath swiftly argued, "Where will they go?"

"I am afraid that many will not have to worry about their homes since they have had impacts that have caused some of the events to transpire," Ur answered, "None here are free of sin and do not have the full protection of the Ancestors and the Divine One so some must die for the preservation of this land, which has been deemed sacred."

"But we fought to defend these lands from Malefor and Marthaeter," Shadedulath argued, "How can you do this."

"Do not lecture me Shadedulath!" Ur roared, "You and your order have fought to defend these lands that cannot be denied but you and your men are criminals and outcasts with many sins that reformed their ways. While slaying evil creatures may redeem you and may suffice for now it will not be equal to a full redemption before the Divine One."

Shadedulath felt his anger rise, as the dragon insulted his order and the noble things that they have done. His fists were clenched which Walker noticed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to bring him back to reality. Upon feeling Walker's hand he let his hands go limp and took a deep breath.

Ur spoke again, "I will not start the purge until the moon is full and it shall end on the next full moon. After which all indigenous species will find the world as it had been long ago. Your race though will not be spared as few of each faithful race shall be."

Shadedulath was finished with this dragon that threatened them with death due to their flawed pasts. He turned and swiftly left the crater with his men making their way towards the Portal Fortress.

Walker and Hotakata quickened their pace to catch up to their friend as Sharlad, Yariv, Catyris, and Olerp were a few meters behind them.

"Shade what the hell is going?" Walker asked who was obviously confused by what had happened, "What does this mean for us?"

Shadedulath was quite for a moment before speaking slowly as if he was piecing together a puzzle in his mind, "We have found ourselves in the middle of an event that will…may decide our fate."

Hotakata asked, "Ur said he was going to cleanse the land and that we will perish. We cannot attack a message from the Ancestors or we will be no better than what we all once were."

"So we are just supposed to die without a fight Hotakata?" Walker replied quickly with a hint of rage in his voice, "I will not die without honor."

"We can die with honor by respecting the Ancestors and their choices or we can die fighting Ur and be dishonored after death," Hotakata argued, "Which would you want?"

"Enough!" Shadedulath hotly stated, "We are not going to die and most certainly not without our honor if we do."

"What are we going to do then?" asked Walker.

"We are going to continue on our path and head to Dragoth and talk with Spyro and Cynder about this. If they cannot help us convince Ur to not follow through with this action than we will have to get everyone we can through the portal and we shall take refuge in Dragoth until the land is suitable for us to return," Shadedulath explained.

"What about our home and the heritage we have there?" Hotakata asked, "It will be wiped off the map."

"We will bring everything from the base and other outposts that we need with us to Dragoth," Shadedulath responded, "Once we reach Portal Fortress I will give Kelson orders to get an evacuation underway along with the transportation of what we need."

"We only have a week," Walker pointed out, "That's not enough time for those in the far southern regions. What will happen to them?"

"The White Isles have never known taint or corruption according to the Lord of Time before Spyro. I trust that he was right about that," Shadedulath said, "If it is so then Ur will not need to cleanse it and it is far enough from the shore that he might over look it. We will have our brothers in the south and the civilians stay in the White Isles until this all blows over."

* * *

Cynder strode down the halls in her home as she searched for Spyro, her beloved mate. The changes that Cynder went through in the last twenty years were quite obvious seeing how she had reached her maximum length and height and how she had developed into one of the finest dragoness known to the dragon race. Her black scales glistened in the sunlight as it poured through the windows, warming her.

She came to a set of double doors made of blue crystals that very much resembled spirit gem clusters. As she pushed against them the doors gave little resistance and she passed through the threshold.

Cynder stepped into a great hall of white marble with many isles filled with ancient books. Large statues of dragons made of the same white marble stood at the end of each isle as if to keep guard over the ancient texts. Numerous stone podiums dotted the length of the hall providing a place for the books to be read.

Cynder enjoyed this place greatly. She had taken up reading many of the texts especially those which concerned the long history of dragons. She had passed away many days in this hall and she knew she would spend many more here.

As often as she was in her though it was nothing compared to Spyro's time spent here. The first year after become the chronicler was the worst for her. Spyro would spend days and on a few rare instances weeks on end recording the events in the War of Liberation in the fullest description.

The years following were calmer and demanded less time to scribe them allowing Cynder some much needed and hoped for time with Spyro. She continued across the hall until she approached a great pool of water which glowed with light blue energy.

Standing next to the pool was Spyro who had grown a great deal as well. His body was so well built that he looked much older than he really was. Cynder would have believed that he was at least a hundred if she had not known him. His purple eyes starred into the pool watching events of recent years unfold.

Cynder went to his side and wrapped a wing around his side as she entwined her tail with his. A smile appeared on his face as Spyro's attention turned from the pool to Cynder.

"You certainly know how to get my attention," Spyro stated.

"Well I do know quite a bit about you," Cynder said with a smile.

"That you do," Spyro replied as he nuzzled her.

A stone guardian's heavy footsteps echoed through the great library's hall as it entered. These guardians were once the protectors of the Celestial Caves where the late Chronicler dwelt. These guardians now serve under Spyro and protected the city of Dragoth.

The guardian reached the pool and stated in a ghostly whisper, "My lord, you have guests."

Spyro turned his head around to face the guardian and said, "Thank you, I will meet them in the study."

"As you wish," the guardian responded as it left.

The guardian returned to the guests stating, "My lord will be with you soon. Please follow me."

Shadedulath, Walker, Hotakata, Sharlad, Yariv, Catyris, and Olerp followed the guardian down the hall and towards the study, all of them eagerly waiting to speaking with Spyro and Cynder.

**Thanks for read everyone. I'm trying my hardest to make this story amazing so it will take time. Please tell me what you think so I can improve it more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck around with this story. I apologize for the many weeks of inactivity since school kind of got bitchy and threw paper after paper at me but this is chapter 2 so I hope you enjoy and to be honest I have no idea when chapter 3 will be up, depends on how crappy school gets.**

**Chapter 2: A Council of Desperation**

Shadedulath was trying to pass the time by looking at the massive map that filled one wall of the study. The map showed the land that surround Dragoth and according to this map this land was a realm of kindness towards civilizations. The lands were filled with good hunting grounds and had no predators able to endanger dragons, humans, moles, or Avalarians. Gentle lakes dotted the surrounding land and the mountains themselves looked to be kind enough to provide relatively safe passes. If needed, the Shadows of Katsumoto and the other races could all rebuild here.

Shadedulath examined the map for a few more minutes before turning back to his men, all of whom were silent and had downcast looks on their faces. Shadedulath felt the same as they did but tried to hide it to encourage the men. Obviously it was not working.

The doors to the study opened and Spyro and Cynder walked in dressed in formal dragon robes, which matched their scales.

As they entered the men turned and bowed to them all muttering, "Lord of Time, Lady of Time."

Spyro smiled as he saw who his guests were. He had not seen his friends for a few months now and was happy to see them here.

"Welcome my friends," Spyro announced, "It is good to see all of you once more."

"It is good to see you as well Spyro," Shadedulath replied, "But we come with dire news that requires your knowledge."

Spyro's face transformed into one of concern as he asked, "What is happening?"

Shadedulath recounted the event that took place only a few hours earlier. All the while Spyro and Cynder grew more concerned and disturbed.

"A dragon was sent by the Ancestors to cleanse the land," Spyro said aloud, "The lands have recovered well from the wars. There is very little that remains of Malefor and Marthaeter's deeds."

Cynder joined in the conversation saying, "It doesn't make sense. Why would the Ancestors do this when it would take so many lives in the process?"

"I do not know," Shadedulath replied, "We are unsure exactly how to respond to this action."

"How so?" Spyro asked.

Walker stepped forward and stated, "I myself feel that we should strike at the dragon to prevent the destruction it told us of."

Hotakata quickly entered the conversation with, "I see that striking a messenger or possibly an Ancestor itself would doom us all. If we accept that the land we know will be recreated and we find refuge somewhere for the time being we might be allowed to return when this passes. The last thing we should do is attack the dragon."

Spyro ran the scenarios through his head and contemplated the results before speaking, "Either situation is undesirable for us all but I do not see either of your ideas going…well. I have an idea that might convince the dragon otherwise."

"Thank you Lord of Time," Shadedulath said as he bowed, "We are in your debt once more."

Spyro and Cynder returned the gesture as a sign of respect to their friends.

"You may stay the night here if you will," Spyro offered, "I must look into a number of things before I speak with this dragon."

"We will accept the offer," Shadedulath replied, "Thank you."

* * *

The moonlight shown into the great library bringing light to the areas of the hall where no torch lamps were lit. Spyro was at a large table that acted as a dividing point between the library and the space which the pool of visions occupied.

One this table was numerous books, all of which were in ancient leather coverings. He searched through them seeking an ancient prophecy which he read many years ago. At first he believed that this prophecy was irrelevant due to the deaths of Malefor and Marthaeter but now this prophecy held the key to what would happen next.

It was not until shortly after the sun rose the next morning that  
Spyro found what he was looking for.

_Darkness will not exist for many years but this tranquility shall not last_

_The lands will be cleansed by an Ancestor to redeem the evils that took place _

_An approaching evil should be felled low by the holy fire but it will not_

_Late it will arrive and cleansing fire will be a memory of the old_

_The Great Betrayer shall corrupt the minds and hearts of the weak_

_The Eternal War shall continue on the sacred soil corrupting it once more_

_The strong shall stand resolve in their faith _

_An Ancestor shall stand with them and oppose the Betrayer_

_Great strife lies between them and can be resolved only through death_

Spyro had not notice that Cynder was standing next to him when he finished until he felt her nuzzle his neck.

"By the Ancestors," Spyro said in a surprised tone, "When did you get here?"

"Only a moment ago," Cynder replied, "You didn't come to bed last night."

"I was up searching for this," Spyro replied.

Cynder read through it and once she was finished she turned to Spyro and embraced him. He could tell that she was worried that another war was going to take place which carried the very likely event of him dying.

"Cynder," Spyro cooed as he wrapped his wings around her keeping her close, "You won't lose me."

He could hear her crying and he knew that this was weighing heavily on her.

"How can you say that?" Cynder replied, "I lost you so many times before and you almost died the last time. I can't stand to lose you again Spyro. You mean too much to me."

"_What can I say?"_ Spyro thought, _"I can't guarantee that I won't die."_

Silence hung in the air between the two for a short time all the while making things uncomfortable for Spyro.

He finally spoke saying, "I can't promise that things are going to be completely okay. We have to trust that the Ancestors and the Divine One will not allow this to happen."

This calmed down Cynder a bit as her sobs slowly vanished but she held Spyro close as if this action would keep him from all harm and danger.


	3. Chapter 3

**The long awaited chapter is here! Sorry for the massive delay in posting but I finally have enough time to write now so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy and please R&R.**

**Chapter 3: Unrealized Consequences**

Within the confines on the Portal Fortress life was busy. All those not manning the walls were gather supplies, directing families, or leaving to escort more refugees to the fortress. Spyro, Cynder, Shadedulath, and company emerged from the threshold of the portal to witness the chaos.

Spyro looked to Shadedulath stating, "I did not expect things to be so crazy here."

"Neither did I," Shadedulath replied.

A Shadow of Katsumoto placed the items he was carrying onto a pile of similar items as Shadedulath called to him, "Brother what is happening here? Where is Brother-Commander Kelson?"

"He is in the assembly room with several patrol leaders working on evacuating the remaining villages," the young man replied.

"Thank you brother," Shadedulath said, "Spyro, Cynder you both can come with me if you wish to know more about the current situation, the rest of you can wait outside the walls where it's…calmer. We will be back shortly."

The three pushed their way through the crowds heading inside to find Brother-Commander Kelson. After entering the interior of the building it was a short walk down the hall on the left to the double doors which opened up into a moderate sided room.

Inside five men were huddled over a large map unrolled on a table and were pointing at the map while sharing positions of refugees and still populated villages.

One of the men noticed the three enter and softly said, "Brother-Commander."

A mid-sized man, hairless and dark skinned looked up to see the three and chuckled, "Thank the Ancestors, you're here to help settle this insanity I hope."

"In a sense," Shadedulath replied.

Kelson and the four other men bowed to the three who in turn bowed back.

"So what's honor of being within the same room as the three most important figures in the realm?" Kelson asked.

"We are on our way to speak with the visitor again," Shadedulath stated, "The Lord of Time has a plan. We stopped to discover the progress of the evacuation."

"The immediate area and much of the northern villages have already arrived and are prepared to go through within the hour. The chaos outside is mostly the steady flow of Avalarians from the Valley of Avalar in the west," Kelson answered.

"What about the eastern and southern villages?" Cynder asked.

"Unsure Lady of Time," Kelson replied, "The men I sent to the gathering point have not yet returned with news of the evacuation in those areas. I can image that most of the southern villages are clear since they are near the ocean and have probably sailed to the White Isles."

"How well is the transportation of goods from the base doing?" Shadedulath asked.

Kelson sighed, "Slightly behind schedule but it will arrive within a few hours and shall immediately be sent through with the refugees that are here."

"Good to hear," Shadedulath replied, "Our business calls commander, if you would excuse us."

"Of course," Kelson said, "I pray that you will be successful."

The three left the interior of the building to find the courtyard less chaotic than it was several minutes ago. This was in part due to the number of people leaving the courtyard and setting up camp just outside the fortress.

They met up with the rest of the group and left the fortress with lifted hearts knowing that many will be spared the destruction if they fail to convince Ur otherwise.

No one spoke during the journey to Ur's crater, adding to the length of the trek. When the crater came into view every one of them knew that this was a moment that would shape the future of this land.

* * *

"We are vigilante," Ur stated aloud, "The darkness waits for the moment of weakness. This land is vulnerable but shall not fall into darkness again."

All was quiet but Ur seemed focus on picking out a minuscule detail that few would ever notice.

"_He_ thinks that he can simply come to this land without notice," Ur laughed, "No, no we have too much at risk here for that."

Ur turned about and searched the land with a keen gaze. His gaze pierced the material world around him and entered that of the spiritual realm. This would be the way _he_ would come to reach this world.

"Your grasp on this land is feeble," Ur continued, "You think you can hide from our eyes?"

Ur noticed the approach of the party when they were about a mile away from him.

"_Who is this that they bring?"_ Ur thought.

He focused in on the party and recognized the humans but didn't know who the dragons were that accompanied them.

"_Dragons? The pathetic humans must think that these two can prevent me from cleansing this land,"_ Ur reasoned, _"They will step aside when they know who I am."_

Ur patiently waited as the group closed in on his position. Ur was put off by the power he sensed from the two dragons once they stepped into the crater. So much energy flowed through them and yet they were able to conceal such strength made Ur curious and suspicious. What disturbed Ur the most was that the white dragon's power was close to his own and nearly matched him.

Shadedulath was the first to speak to the great dragon, "Ur the Bringer we have returned in hope to convince you to prevent the cleansing. We have brought with us two who are the saviors of this land."

Ur looked to Spyro and Cynder with careful eyes for a moment and turned back to Shadedulath and his men, "You think to pressure me into doing what you want? You must be insane to think that they can defeat me. I know of their great power but they cannot measure up to me at their youthful age, no offense to both of you."

Spyro stepped forward stating, "We are not here to pressure you, we are here to find a solution that works for all of us."

"My task is quite clear and there can be no deviation from it," Ur replied, "The Ancestors have given the order and that cannot be changed unless the threat was destroyed which is near impossible for you young dragon."

"So quick to refuse a plan that would save innocent lives?" Cynder asked, "I cannot believe that you and your fellow Ancestors are so willing to put so many to the sword."

"We do what we must to preserve the light and sacredness of this land from the evil that approaches to destroy it," Ur returned, "I would not expect you to realize that this is not the only place the Ancestors watch over."

"What?" Shadedulath asked, "There are more lands than these?"

"Ur is correct in that matter," Spyro stated.

"So you do know then?" Ur replied, "To be truthful I am surprised. How did you come by this?"

"The Chronicler taught me to separate my soul from my body for short amounts of time and I briefly explored the lands surrounding this land," Spyro shared.

"The Chronicler," Ur said putting the pieces together, "I'm assuming you mean the one before you, yes? He was a clever one who did more than he should have done in his position. I will give him that he was a truly exceptional dragon despite his history before taking that title."

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"The Chronicler's job is simply to record the history of this land. The Chronicler was not always the noble and kind soul you knew him to be," Ur said, "Before he ascended he was in league with the great evil that threatened to devour the entire land. He led the armies against the inhabitants of this land thousands of years ago and claimed countless lives. The Chronicler of that time challenged him and so the army made its way to the White Isles. Upon arriving the Chronicler of that time destroyed the minds of the army so that it was only himself and the late Chronicler. After a short battle the Chronicler you knew was defeated and was given the title of Chronicler to free him of the misguidance of evil. It is because of these events that the Chronicler intervened more than usual."

All were silent; their view of the Chronicler had changed. No one knew how to react to this and simply thought through what they were told.

"I am not surprised to see you here Spyro especially since you were given this title under unusually similar circumstances," Ur stated.

Spyro looked to Ur in surprise about how he knew this.

"_How does he know what happened to me?"_ Spyro thought, _"He wasn't present and I'm sure the Chronicler would have mentioned other Ancestors that would have taken notice in the issue."_

"All of you obviously have no idea what we Ancestors are truly capable of," Ur boasted, "I thought at least you Spyro and Cynder would realize that. It is certain now that I cannot trust anyone in this land with the vigilance that is required."

"We can do it," Cynder rashly stated, "We are capable."

"Not enough though," Ur replied, "I detect the power that you both possess and from your past I gathered that you both are yet under half a century's age. Strange since many dragons have worked centuries and even millennia to achieve such power only to gain a fraction of what you both have. It is quite obvious that you two have been through more than most have experienced in their entire lives. While I admire this I am also concerned with your pasts. You both were tainted and corrupted with darkness whether it was willing or not I do not care. Evil leaks into this land once more and I am afraid that it can reawaken the dormant darkness within both of you and so I most ask you both to leave this land until the cleansing is complete. Once done you may return here as often as you wish."

"I cannot leave this land to be destroyed while innocents remain," Spyro strongly stated, "If I must I will challenge you and if you lose you must leave this land."

Ur chuckled, "You think to order me around? I mean no offense young one but I am countless centuries older and more experienced than you are. If you insist I will have no problem showing you what I can do."

"As you stated earlier," Spyro replied, "You may be surprised at what we Ancestors can do."

"I see there is no avoiding this," Ur replied sounding almost ashamed of what he had to do, "Let us make this quick, I take no pleasure in such useless things."

Spyro looked back to the rest of the party and said, "No one is to interfere. This will be a fair fight between the two of us."

Cynder understood and nodded as she retreated a short distance but the Shadows of Katsumoto protested against such a request.

"Spyro let us fight with you this is our fight as much as yours," Shadedulath replied.

Hotakata joined in, "Please do not dishonor us by making us sit and watch my lord."

Spyro glared at them to stop and stated, "You would be dishonoring all of us if we all fought Ur together, it would be an unfair advantage."

The men fell silent upon realizing that Spyro's words were true and moved back to where Cynder was allowing the two to have room to fight.

Ur asked, "Are you ready?"

"You will find that I am always ready," Spyro replied with a grin.

"So we shall soon see," Ur stated.

As soon as he finished Spyro threw himself at Ur who smiled as his body began to glow. Spyro prepared his claws for the first blood of the match and when he was close enough he quickly flung his claws at Ur's neck but as his claws began to move the glowing form of Ur vanished with a small flash.

Spyro landed where Ur formerly was and did a quick scan for him but found that Ur was not within the crater's confines.

"_He's in the air,"_ Spyro thought.

Spyro waited and listened for the beating of Ur's wings to get an idea of where he was. It did not take long for him to know which direction Ur was from him.

"_Try this for size,"_ Spyro thought as he tapped into his powers.

Spyro swung his head around in the direction of Ur who was hovering a good distance above the crater and Spyro unleashed a mass number of lightning arc into the sky. These arcs flew out in a spread which quickly reached Ur. A small number of the arcs struck Ur's form while the rest simply flew out past him.

"_Nailed him,"_ Spyro thought.

The electricity flowed over Ur for a few moments until it faded away and Ur remained in the air as if nothing had happened. Spyro could clearly see that Ur was still grinning.

Spyro took to the air and bet his wings to gain speed for another attack. He pretended to prepare for another physical attack but he had a different approach in mind.

Ur's body began to glow once again and as Spyro expected he vanished. Spyro turned and looked below to see Ur in the crater. Spyro smiled and reached down to the earth and commanded the rocks to Ur's position.

The bits of earth struck Ur's fair form and exploded into shards of rock and dust. Spyro commanded the earth to assault Ur for a few moments until he was hidden within dust and debris hanging in the air.

Spyro frowned when he began to see Ur's form. He was a bit surprised to see that Ur had taken no noticeable harm from the barrage.

"_I wish he would agree to not destroy this land," _Spyro thought,_ "I would rather not tap into my stronger powers. The last thing I want to do is injure or kill an Ancestor."_

Spyro dove at Ur pulling his wings in gaining speed as he approached. Ur watched Spyro grow closer until he felt the time was right and acted upon it. Ur was off the ground and in the air just above Spyro in a heartbeat. Ur proceeded by pinning Spyro to the ground as he landed.

"Give up Spyro you cannot win at this rate," Ur stated.

"I'm just warming up Ur," Spyro replied as his body covered itself in white flames and flared up engulfing Ur.

A great roar could be heard but from where Cynder, Shadedulath, and company watched, none could be sure who it came from. The flaring white flames died down and Ur showed pain on his face. His before clean white body bore grey singe marks dampening the aura of majesty that emanated from him.

Ur glared at Spyro, "I thought that you of all who live would respect the Ancestors seeing as you have nearly become one but I was obviously wrong."

"I'm not like most others who have held this title," Spyro replied with a grin.

"Indeed," Ur responded, "The taint has a great affect on you, perhaps too much."

"You have to be kidding me," Spyro laughed, "The reason is quite the opposite."

"To you it is but that is no proof against its nature," Ur argued, "The taint will have you do certain acts and justify that it was for the best when it simply is for the best of itself."

"It has long been purged from me thanks to the Chronicler," Spyro stated.

"If so then you should be able to survive this," Ur shouted as an intense beam of light erupted from his mouth.

The light blinded all with its intensity giving Spyro no chance to avoid or counter the attack. The horrifying roar of agony was the only indication that Spyro was struck by Ur's brutal attack. When the light finally faded Ur was standing over Spyro's fallen form.

"See what has happened," Ur solemnly said, "You had such great potential and would have done well in the Final Hour. There is still a chance to redeem your deeds. Do not disrupt me in this endeavor and all shall be forgiven. Now sleep my brother."

Ur raised his claw above Spyro's chest and it began to glow softly. Spyro's breathing steadied out and his eyes shut. To Ur's complete surprise something crashed into him throwing him a good distance from Spyro.

"_What in His name?"_ Ur thought.

He looked back to see Cynder in a fighting stance protectively over her mate's body. He could see the tears that rolled down her face and in her eyes he saw that she was willing to die for Spyro. Ur got back on his feet as if nothing had happened and calmly looked at Cynder trying to express the idea that he was not going to harm anyone. Shadedulath and his men had reached Spyro body with weapons ready and took positions between Spyro and Ur.

Shadedulath shouted to Ur, "How can you call yourself an Ancestor when you strike down those protecting the innocent?"

Ur chuckled, "How do you call yourselves loyal souls to the Divine One when you defy his demand? Your friend is alive which means he can be saved from the corruption if he leaves this place soon."

Cynder turned to check on Spyro to ensure that Ur's words were correct.

"You nearly caused me to not finish the healing I preformed on him," Ur continued, "You have defiled the Laws with that last action and so it is all the proof that evil is here and growing which undoubtedly forced such action."

"What action?" Walker demanded.

"A mortal being striking an Ancestor is the first and second is bearing arms against the Ancestors," Ur quickly responded, "If you leave me be and take Spyro from this realm I will overlook these affronts and let you live to redeem yourselves."

No one moved until Ur continued, "So be it I shall enact the cleansing with you here and your souls shall be damned for all eternity which is most regrettable. Last chance before I start."

Shadedulath sheathed his swords, "Fine you win this time."

The others hesitantly retired their arms and helped guide Cynder so that Spyro was safely and firmly on her back. With Spyro ready to be transported they made their way northwest to the portal which would bring them to sanctuary. All were silent and saddened that their efforts had no change on events.

* * *

Ur waited patiently as he waited for their presence to vanish from this realm but much to his displeasure it took several hours. All the while he grew anxious to fulfilling his goal and to deprive the enemy of existence. Ur could feel within the realm an itching feeling that was barely noticeable.

"_He_ has arrived," Ur stated.

The darkness carefully grasped onto this plane and began the process of fully bring itself into this realm and from there slowly build up its power in hiding. Much to Ur's joy he felt Spyro, Cynder, and the humans' presence leave the realm and instantly Ur prepared himself.

"Lord of Creation, Father of All Things, I call to you for your blessing on my actions. Lend me the strength to cleanse the land of your enemy. Let me restore purity to this once sacred land. Let your glories and wonders bring this place back to its former majesty and let the people rejoice and praise your holy name. Let your will be done my Lord."

A great energy filled Ur's body and he knew that this was what he required and that the Divine One had granted him is blessing in this. Ur closed his eyes and roared in triumph.

"Let all be made anew!" Ur cried as a great flash of brilliant light shown.

If one would not be blinded by this light they would see that the vegetation around the crater slowly began to wither away and whatever was left standing was consumed in white flames that erupted all about. The withering effect began to spread with fairly good speed.

Soon the plains around the crater were parched and barren of any life. The cleansing had begun as Ur was instructed to do. Now all that the dragons, humans, Avalarians, moles, and other races could do was wait until their homes were restored and livable once more.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading chapter 4 will be up within a week or two.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unlikely Insight

******Hello everyone, sorry for the delay but I had a computer die a few weeks ago and I have been bringing my new computer up to date. A note that I must include is the name change for the Shadows of Katsumoto to the Shadows of Truth. Enjoy the chapter and I hope to have the next chapter out soon but it will be another long chapter and on that note I must thank all of you readers who have been patient.  
**

**Chapter 4: Unlikely Insight**

Within the ancient dragon realm where the city of Dragoth proudly stood, a few thousand beings from all the species stood outside the gates. A voice could be heard, filling the quietness in the air. Many of those gathered were mourning, many more simply stayed quiet with their heads bowed and sadness etched onto their faces. Above, standing on the ramparts over the gate was Shadedulath and several other high ranking members of the Shadows.

"My friends though we have lost many family members and friends in the recent events that have forced us from our homes, we survived and will carry on and live for those who did not make it to safety. It has fallen to me to address you all in this hour of sadness due to the Lord of Time's weakened state. Just before the destruction of our homes we came to Ur to appeal to him and convince him to avoid this action or at least postpone it. The Lord of Time fought for all of us against his fellow Ancestor," Shadedulath shouted for all to hear, "The blame for this falls on no one, not Ur, the Lord and Lady of Time, the Ancestors, nor the Divine One. Though this was the Divine One's will we must accept it and be thankful he saw fit for us to survive. Do not loss faith in him, if we do then we are doomed to suffer a similar fate as those who did not escape someday."

Shadedulath finished and descended the stairway that led up to the wall and gate's ramparts. Upon reaching the bottom he looked around at the empty pathways between the wall and the building.

"Brother is everything alright?" asked Hotakata.

"This city has been abandoned by the children of the Divine One for so long," Shadedulath slowly stated.

"But no longer," Hotakata replied, "It has provided us a home until our land is suitable again. This city will relive the glories of long ago."

"Brother there is no glory in fleeing from a danger and letting innocents die," Shadedulath solemnly but dutifully stated.

"Forgive my careless disregard," Hotakata quickly said, "I was looking towards the future."

"I know my brother," Shadedulath replied, "I wanted to make sure you do not overlook our duty."

"I would not dream of doing so," Hotakata assured.

"Good," Shadedulath said, "Assist Walker in getting the people settled in the city."

"Of course brother," Hotakata said bowing.

Hotakata headed out the gate and into the soon to be mayhem of people trying to figure out what to do next. Shadedulath turned and headed deeper into the city hoping to consult with Spyro or Cynder.

* * *

Cynder was seated in one of the cushions next to the one where Spyro's unconscious form occupied. Cynder had decided that it was best for Spyro to recover in the comfort of their quarters instead of the small and already overcrowded medical camp set up within what was the city's market.

"Spyro," Cynder whispered into his ear while giving him a light shack, "Can you hear me dear?"

Spyro did not stir and his breathing remained unchanged.

Cynder relaxed back into her cushion and thought to herself, _"Just like two years ago."_

She sighed knowing that he was alright and all she could do now was to wait until he came back. Cynder picked up one of the books she had near her cushion and continued from where she last left off.

There came a knock at the door before she could finish the page she was on and sighed once more, "I'll never get through this book."

Placing a small silver piece on her page she closed the book and placed it back in the pill. She got up and headed towards the door when a second knock came.

"Coming," Cynder said as she reached the door and opened it.

"Cynder," Shadedulath said as he bowed, "I came to check on both of you."

"Thank you Shade," Cynder replied, "Please come in."

Shadedulath entered the room and sat in one of the few cushions scattered about the room while Cynder returned to her own next to Spyro.

"Has Spyro's condition changed?" Shadedulath asked.

"In a way," Cynder stated.

"In what way?" Shadedulath replied.

"He will be alright but it may take some time for him to awaken," Cynder commented, "If this is anything like last time then he should be up within a day or so."

"Spyro has been like this before?" Shadedulath asked with curiosity clear in his voice.

"Yes," she replied, "Several times actually. His body goes into a hibernation-like state and does not respond to any external forces. When he wakes he tells me he has been speaking with the past Chronicler. Right now he is speaking with him again or so I believe."

Shadedulath could not believe it, "He is speaking with the Ancestors."

"_This makes no sense they turned their backs on us and now Spyro is talking to one of them,"_ he thought.

"You alright Shade?" Cynder asked after a few moments of silence.

Shadedulath snapped back to the conversation, "Yes sorry. I was trying to work this out in my head." He paused before asking, "What does he usually talk about with the Chronicler?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Cynder answered, "Usually it's giving Spyro advice and insight for events that are taking place, but I do not know anything more than that."

"I hope that he has some idea of what to do from here," Shadedulath stated.

* * *

An eerie blue light was all Spyro saw when he opened his eyes. He found himself on a smoothed rock platform as he rose to his feet. He briefly took in his surrounding and sighed with relief upon realizing where he was.

"_Ah…the Realm of Twilight,"_ Spyro thought, _"This place does wonders for a tired soul."_

He took flight, soaring through the cool air. As he glided above the floating rock platforms he could feel the power that filled the air. In the distance he could see numerous stars of various colors shining, bringing beauty to this otherwise empty and barren realm.

"_I wonder if I would be able to reach those stars,"_ Spyro pondered.

Spyro snapped out of his thoughts and directed himself towards the ancient temple that sat at the heart of the realm. Luckily for Spyro he was not too far from the temple. Within minutes Spyro could see it against the blue and black background of the realm.

"How exactly do you think we can explain this to him?" asked the Chronicler, "He has been doing what he believes is best for those he watches over and has been doing everything perfectly."

"I never said he has stepped out of line or dismissed his duties but he has attacked an Ancestor," a figure in white robes stated, "This has not happened since…"

"Since the Banished," the Chronicler finished, "I can assure you that Spyro is far from taking a similar route."

"His deeds over the years would agree with you but the…Banished…showed us that anyone can fall from grace," the figure replied.

The Chronicler was silent for a few moments before speaking, "I did not grant Spyro my previous position if I knew he was going to abuse his powers. This is a crucial time for him. With these recent events it could lead him and his friends to believe that we Ancestors have betrayed them."

"That is something we cannot allow to happen," the figure replied, "We must not lose anymore souls to evil."

The Chronicler quickly responded, "That is precisely why I have brought Spyro here. When he arrives I will speak with him and straighten out the events that have taken place."

"Good," the figure said.

"You should prepare for your duties that are to come," the Chronicler suggested, "The Banished will not give up so easily despite your connections with him."

"I know," the figure quickly responded with a darker tone, "I do not plan on showing him any mercy."

"That is exactly what has gotten you exiled from our realm," the Chronicler reminded, "The Divine One does not tolerate the emotions you have for the Banished within his realm. When you do destroy the Banished you may have a chance of returning if you do not succumb to bloodlust. The Banished's death is a duty to be completed, not a sport to revel in."

The figure turned his head at the sound of the stone doors grinding against the floor as they opened. Spyro walked through the doorway and bowed his head to the Chronicler when he reached the large glowing pool in the center of the chamber.

"Chronicler," Spyro greeted.

"Spyro," the Chronicler replied, "I'm glad you have made it."

Spyro looked over at the figure and looked back to the Chronicler.

"Spyro might I introduce you to a fellow Ancestor," he stated, "This is Draco Arc Nova."

Spyro bowed his head, "It is a pleasure to meet you Draco Arc Nova."

Draco bowed his head in return, "If these times were not so dire I would continue with the pleasantries but I do not have the patience at the moment."

"Draco is correct," the Chronicler said, "We have little time to discuss much if we are to avoid the worst of what is to come."

"And what is the worst to come?" Spyro asked.

"My brother," Draco replied, "The darkness that Ur has warned you about."

"You support what Ur is doing?" Spyro quickly asked.

"Of course," Draco replied, "As an Ancestor I would have assumed that you know that it is required in this situation. Perhaps being inexperienced in this matter has blinded you to what must be done."

Spyro's temper flared his eyes beginning to glow and growled, "You would not repeat that if you knew what I have gone through in my life."

"Oh but I do," Draco responded, "I have watched over this plane for longer than you can even imagine."

Spyro was silent as his rage faded.

The Chronicler spoke up, "Spyro, Draco has been charged by the Divine One the task of watching over and reporting important events of this plane. Even when I was mortal Draco was watching and had been for untold lengths of time."

Spyro let it all soak in before speaking again, "You have been watching over us?"

Draco simply nodded.

"Why did no one interfere with Malefor or Marthaeter?" Spyro asked.

Draco was slow to answer, "Malefor was an…unusual case. While he was a great threat he was nothing compared to some of our weaker kin. We ultimately decided that there was enough resistance to eventually defeat him."

"Meaning myself?" Spyro asked.

"You were the deciding factor in our debate but there were pockets of resistance like your friends in the Shadows of Truth," Draco replied.

"What about Marthaeter?" he asked.

"I requested that I would be allowed to have a chance to fix my wrongs," the Chronicler stated, "When I was your age I was approached by the Banished in disguise. He offered me a chance to achieve greatness and a way to become a legend among the dragon race. Being young, I blindly took this offer and was given a terrible power. The Banished saw my skill in speech and gave me to ability to influence the minds of others and with it an arsenal of dark elemental powers. With these powers I gathered a massive force of dark and twisted creatures and even swayed several of my own kin. When I was exposed and cast out by my fellows I turned my attention to getting revenge on them."

The Chronicler paused for a moment before continuing, "It was the intervention of the Chronicler of that time that prevented me from destroying my race. He challenged me to a duel, I killed him, and he did as I did for you Spyro. I was given the position and freed from the darkness that the Banished had filled me with. I realized what I had almost done and destroyed the army that I had created. Marthaeter fell into a similar situation and had succeeded in destroying Dragoth where I was freed before I completed my dark task. Since my freedom and ascension I have watched for signs of his possible return."

"And now that time has come," Draco said.

"If the Banished was an Ancestor how is it that he fell to darkness?" Spyro asked, "I thought the Ancestors were immune to corruption."

"You are sadly mistaken," Draco answered bluntly, "We have a far greater resistance than mortals have to the corruption and temptation of evil but we are still far from immune. My brother was one of a few hundred that fell from purity. While most of those are weak, there are a handful of very powerful ones that have been corrupted, one of those being the original Ancestor."

"What you have been told Spyro is something that few know even among us Ancestors," the Chronicler informed, "I ask that you share this only with Cynder and no one else. If this becomes public knowledge less and less people will remain faithful."

"I understand," Spyro replied, "If you do not mind my asking, do either of you have a plan for fighting the Banished?"

"That is why we have brought you here," the Chronicler answered, "Draco would you prefer to explain the depth of the situation?"

"I would not," Draco stated, "My connection to the issue would make me…unreliable."

"Very well," the Chronicler said, "Here is the background on what is taking place right now. After the handful of first Ancestors fell, many of the younger Ancestors with positions of power within the Divine One's realm were drawn to dark powers discovered by the fallen Ancestors. Draco's brother was one of them and one of the most clever to fall."

The Chronicler looked towards the pool and it began to change colors.

"The Divine One cast out all of the younger Ancestors who fell, all except for the Banished," the Chronicler continued, "The Divine One allowed him to stay within his position despite this corruption for the reason of making him feel that he was safe from the Divine One's gaze."

The pool displayed an image of the Banished before his banishment. The image also revealed a number of figures around him all starring into pools. The first figure on the Banished's right was Draco which Spyro instantly picked out.

"The Banished was the Ancestor who over saw the collection of Ancestors that watched over the numerous planes that we influence," the Chronicler explained, "Once the Banished was proving to be a threat he was cast out and the last to be fully banished from the Divine One's realm."

An image of Draco and the Banished appeared around both of them was darkness and light respectfully.

The Chronicler continued on, "Draco took this failure of his brother very hard and it began to cloud his mind. Draco holds onto honor and duty more than most of the Ancestors and because of this Draco fell prey to anger and a strong desire to right what is wrong, which is to kill his brother. The Divine One saw how this grew within him and knew how dangerous it could become. The Divine One exiled Draco to this realm to refocus on what an Ancestor means and how they should be."

Spyro glanced over towards Draco with uncertainty. His mind wondered what was happening within Draco and that spawned numerous memories of Spyro's conflict with his Convexity element's natural behavior.

"Draco hopes to resolve this issue by bring justice to his brother, fulfilling his duty and hopefully restoring his honor," the Chronicler finished.

"How?" Spyro asked, "What form of justice are we talking about?"

"By casting his soul into the fiery depth of his new master's realm," Draco stated coldly.

The pool's image changed showing a white dragon standing over the broken body of a black dragon. The white dragon had a cruel and terrible grin on its face giving Spyro a chilled and disturbed feeling.


	5. Chapter 5: Ancient Memories

******Hello everyone here is the long awaited update. I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter up but fate really was not on my side. Luckily as of now I'm half way through chapter 6 so that should be up soon. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 5: Ancient Memories**

Spyro remained silent for some time making sure to remember what he was just told for future use. No one spoke as Draco was reliving his past while the Chronicler stared at the image of the white dragon standing over the dead black dragon.

Spyro broke the silence asking, "How can we prepare for the Banished?"

"No mortal as much of a chance against the Banished in a battle," the Chronicler answered, "So it will fall upon us."

"Is there nothing that the warriors in my world can do?" Spyro questioned.

The Chronicler solemnly stated, "Stay clear of him and stay true to their faith in the Divine One and they will have done more than we hoped they were capable of."

Spyro did not like the answer but knew it would keep most of them safe.

"I take it that Cynder cannot help against him either?" asked Spyro.

"She would be able to hold her own in a fight," the Chronicler replied, "But that is not what concerns us."

"What do you mean?" Spyro inquired.

"Remember what I told you," the Chronicler stated, "The Banished is an intelligent and cunning being. If Cynder were to fight with you I can certainly imagine that he would be able to twist her mind and turn her against you."

Spyro's blood ran cold as he heard this and fear was evident on his face as he pictured Cynder being reduced to the service of another evil force.

"_I cannot allow that to happen again,"_ Spyro thought, _"It was bad enough when Malefor controlled her and if she was corrupted again…I…I would not be able to fight her much less harm her in any way. It would only make things more difficult."_

"I understand that the two of you have faced many dangers together over the years," the Chronicler stated, "But for her sake she should not accompany you when you face him."

"Your reaction is natural young one," Draco commented, "You can be turned likewise into a tool for his use against those you love but you will find that it will take a great deal of time and effort on my brother's part."

"So I will have to kill him myself?" Spyro asked.

"If the Divine One may send Draco to deal with him if he sees its required but if not then yes it will fall to you and you alone," the Chronicler replied.

Draco informed Spyro, "You have heard a brief retelling of what happened but you will require what I know and so I will show you what I feel you need."

Draco placed both hands against the edge of the pool and closed his eyes. His face furrowed as he searched through untold years of memories and thoughts. After several minutes the pool glowed with a pure white light.

"If you would step into the pool," Draco said, "We may begin."

Spyro looked to the Chronicler who nodded. Spyro took a few steps into the pool until we was standing in the center. The liquid came only up to his knees. After a few seconds he began to slowly sink into the liquid.

"Remain calm," the Chronicler stated as he saw Spyro's face displayed the sense of panic, "Keep your mind clear."

Spyro slowly calmed himself down and continued to sink into the liquid. His nervousness only returned when the liquid rose above his head. He looked around for a way out but was unable to move and soon his vision blurred and eventually faded as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Spyro awoke and immediately wished he had not done so. His eyes burned from the blinding white light that filled his vision. Spyro heard numerous voices talking in commanding but gentle tones.

To him it sounded like someone was delivering news from a far off land. In fact it sounded like goods news from the joy that was heard in the conversation. Spyro's vision returned enough so that he could see blurred shapes and stood up but felt disoriented.

After a few more exchanges in the conversation Spyro had regained his eyesight and began taking in all that was around him. Spyro found himself standing near the center of a large room with pearly colored walls that seemed to illuminate the lighting for the room. The room was circular with numerous alcoves each with pool just like the one in the Temple of the Twilight Realm.

In front of each of these pools stood a human bodied figure all of which did nothing but stare into the pool with incredible focus, undisturbed by the events around them. All of them wore white robes similar to Draco's with gold trimmings and details embroidered into the white fabric. The color of their hair ranged from snow white to silvery grey.

Spyro noticed one of the many beings turn towards him and advanced. Spyro was surprised to see that it was Draco. Spyro approached Draco to greet him but the celestial walked straight through Spyro as if he was nothing more than smoke in the air. Spyro watched Draco as he approached the center of the room and bowed to the figure before him.

This being was dressed in identical clothing as all the others in the room, had dark, silvery hair which was long, reaching half way down his back, and his eyes were the color of storm clouds.

The center figure bowed in return and asked, "What news do you have brother?"

"I believe a cleansing is required on one of the worlds in my plane," Draco answered.

"A cleansing?" he stated, "Who is trying to influence the people?"

Draco responded with the name that bore no meaning to Spyro but it did cause a slight change in the central figures' expression.

"While she can do some damage I do not think a cleansing is required," he stated.

"I would disagree," Draco retorted, "You give her too little credit for the damage she has done."

"She has done nothing that we were not able to undo with conventional methods," the figure replied, "You forget that I am in charge and I was not given this post if I did not qualify for it. You are going to have to trust me in this brother."

Spyro's vision darkened but he retained his consciousness and a moment later his vision returned finding himself in a room that was lit only by a small orb of light. The orb hovered a few feet above a desk with a series of large books and scrolls. Sitting at the desk was Draco who searched through the scrolls and books, occasionally scratching something down on a black scroll.

Spyro approached the desk curious of what Draco was looking through. Spyro watched as Draco read over each page at incredible speeds taking notes at an equal rate.

Unable to keep up with Draco, Spyro turned to the scroll that Draco was taking notes on. He started from the top and read his way down. After few lines Spyro realized that the notes that Draco was taking was a list of actions that the Ancestors took against their fallen kin. Spyro noticed that while several requests for cleansing in his plane were asked for but not a single one has taken place. Next to each one of these typically was any of the following three reasons in parenthesis: not enough evidence to act on, waiting for an experienced Ancestor to conduct, or corrupted being abandoned world.

Spyro continued to watch as Draco wrote down more instances where a cleansing was not conducted until Draco stood up and filed away the books and scrolls. Spyro looked towards the bottom of the scroll and read the last line,

_Ancestor of the Watch's comments – This plane of existence has endured several small attempts of corruption on its people. None of which have succeed thanks to the faithful nature of its souls. Although several more minor attempts have taken place recently there is no need for concern or action to be taken. Any success by corrupters in this plane has been quickly destroyed by its own people._

Draco finished, grabbed the scroll off the desk, and stormed out of the chamber. Spyro's vision faded again. A few moments later he found himself in a primitive city built out of stone and wood. All around him the inhabitants went about with their daily lives.

Spyro was curious of what the inhabitants exactly were. Humanoid in shape, with long fur covering the body, a long slender tail, clawed hands, and canine shaped heads. Spyro noted how they were similar to the Avalarians to a degree.

Growls and howling filled the air suddenly as the inhabitants looked to the sky. A bright light filled the sky, surpassing that of the sun itself. The source of the light fell to the earth a short distant from the city with a thundering noise.

For a handful of minutes not a soul moved, their attention fixed on the direction of the impact. A figure dressed in white came into view and one of the inhabitants approached the white figure, exchanged greetings before running toward the center of the city.

People began to gather on the edge of the city and whisper to one another in fear. Spyro approached the figure and discovered that it was Draco as he thought. He was close enough to see that Draco had a worried expression on his face.

The people gathering around the edge of the city split allowing three elderly creatures through with several warriors that acted as their guards.

When they arrived in front of Draco the middle elder asked, "Welcome what is one of your position doing here?"

Draco replied, "I am here to inquire about a recent visitor."

"And who might that be?" asked another elder.

"A being much like myself but fallen and dark," Draco said, "She visited this place less than a year ago."

One of the elders spoke up asking, "I believe you are referring to the terrible Banshee? She did visit as you said."

"What did she do here?" Draco asked.

"As far as we can tell she destroyed several small farming villages and left shortly after," an elder replied.

"Did you find anything unusual or any survivors?" Draco questioned.

"The only survivors were those that fled into the fields when the attack started," another elder answered.

"Interesting," Draco said more to himself than out loud. Draco pondered this over for but a moment before he asked, "Can you tell me where these survivors are?"

"What for?" asked an elder.

"I want to see if they know why she was here and what she did," Draco replied.

"I am sorry but you cannot," an elder stated, "They need rest from their ordeal."

"I can easily cure them of anything that is troubling them," Draco stated, "This is urgent and I need answers."

"I am sorry but you cannot see them?" the first elder insisted.

Draco stopped and stared at him, eyes piercing through the elder's soul, seeing what he was hiding. The elder shied away from Draco's gaze and finally when Draco came back to the moment the look on his face froze the blood in Spyro's veins.

"I thought so," Draco stated as his anger built up.

Draco's fury came into reality when gold energy emanated from his form. Draco's body was covered over a layer of fluctuating energy that slowly built up and began to form a sphere around him.

"Kill him!" the elders shouted.

"Whoever brings him before us dead will earn the Banished's favor," the first elder added.

The group joined the guards that rushed towards Draco. The people who were curious onlookers had turned into crazed zealots.

Draco's form grew brighter and his voice rang out with power that transcended this realm, "You have turned your backs on the Divine One, the one who gave you life and all that exists. But you have strayed and fallen to the empty words of those corrupted beings and so you shall receive the same treatment we gave them."

The energy raced out from Draco and washed over those present, removing them completely from this plane of existence. The energy continued until the entire city was engulfed and finally the energy faded revealing nothing but the structures in the city. All the inhabitants were wiped clear as was their heresy.

"Join your corrupters in their eternal damnation," Draco stated.

Draco's form shifted into that of pure light and left the place. Spyro looked back on the empty city and soon enough his vision faded into black.

Spyro waited for his vision to return and was a bit troubled when it did not. He waited for a few moments hoping that he would be able to see what event was next when an explosion of bright light flooded his vision.

Spyro turned away from the light until he felt his vision had adjusted. He turned back to witness another light. The light was not as intense as the previous one and he could make out two figures, one in all white and the other in all black.

"Come now brother," came a voice, "You know that this is a waste of your time."

"A waste of time?" another voice sounded, "Our duty is to stop the evil that you have embraced, if anything you have wasted your time twisting your pact with Lucifer. You are supposed to weed out the worst of the worst and those lost beyond redemption, instead you have created more of these."

"Draco, you see so little," replied the first voice, "This path is inevitable for us. Lucifer was the first to open his eyes and follow his own path. We all will take this path in the end, in fact you already have started with this attack of yours."

"I am doing my duty to the Divine One, opposing those who have fallen," Draco replied, "Your path is not the same of Lucifer's and yours shall only lead you to ruin and damnation."

Draco swung his right arm and a wave of gold light launched itself at the black figure. The black figure flung his arms out and what looked like red fire met the gold energy causing another explosion of light.

The light faded away and the black figure spoke, "Your Divine One is blind. I took my path hundreds of years ago and the 'almighty' has done nothing to stop me from spying on all the realms we influence."

"He knows of your actions and the reason for allowing you to stay will reveal itself in time," Draco replied.

"You are just as blind," the figure stated as his arms danced in a series of sharp movements before red fire erupted from his hands towards Draco.

Draco responded with a wave of his arms across his form bring a golden barrier in front of him to meet the flames which flowed over the barrier. The jet of red flames continued for a full minute before it ended.

The last of the flames died out the barrier faded and Draco lashed out with both arms and golden light flowed from his hands. The beams became fluid like whips as they traveled towards the black figure.

The figure evaded the whips and Draco swung them again only to meet empty space. Draco continued to unleash a frenzy of attacks with the whips but the figure evaded them all.

Draco ceased his attack letting the whips fade away before speaking, "Looks like you have improved your agility."

"I have but it would not have mattered," the figure replied, "You know that your last attack would have done little harm to me."

"The strikes themselves yes but if you were in the grips on one of my whips I could have ended you," Draco stated, "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"You would end me in the physical sense and you know that," the figure laughed, "I will eventually return to the material planes."

"But it would buy us time to undo what you have done," Draco responded.

"Undo what I did," the figure taunted, "I can easily reapply my…influence."

Draco glared at the figure and answered only with a beam of light. The beam approached the figure who simply faded into the darkness.

"You disappoint me Draco," he stated, "I expected much more from my own brother."

Draco remained motionless but began to glow with white light which intensified as time passed. After a few seconds the light formed a sphere around Draco.

"You expected more did you?" Draco mocked, "By the Divine One's will and the power he has gifted me with I hereby take away your name."

Spyro listened careful for the name but heard nothing while seeing Draco speak the name.

"You will no longer be known by your holy name and instead you are branded as the Banished. As your name states you are forever banished from the Divine One's realm and all realms he watches and protects," Draco proclaimed.

"You have no power over me Draco," the Banished shouted from the darkness, "Your words are empty."

"I shall prove their power," Draco smiled.

The light grew, expanding immensely and quickly. The light threw back the darkness and when it reached the Banished's location curses could clearly be heard as he was ripped from the material plane.

The light faded away and Draco was alone in the darkness, "I will be ready for you next time."

* * *

Spyro woke up to find himself surrounded by stone walls that were tainted blue. Spyro slowly got to his feet and say he was back in the Temple of Twilight.

"Welcome back Spyro," the Chronicler greeted.

"You have seen what I deemed necessary for you to know," Draco plainly stated, "Now…do you know how to defeat the Banished?"

Spyro was slow to answer, reviewing what he had seen, "You were unable to destroy him entirely and you are much stronger than myself. So I would say that I must try to reason with him and try to help redeem him."

"That is the way that we Ancestors are supposed to act but in this case it is worthless and will only be a waste of time," Draco corrected, "Let us try this again."

Spyro stepped back into the pool and sank, once more reliving the memories.


End file.
